best friends for now and never
by the.sakura.wind
Summary: you and France are best friends and he's getting over a dead girl friend but suddenly he's over it... hetaoni references and character death (IN THE FUTURE NOT YET) Fancexreader [I'm adding a new chapter every day hopefully]
1. exposition

Fancexreader because I can XD [i do not own hetalia in any way shape or form]I

it was one rainy day, you were walking down the street from your home to your friend's house...

you whispered into your phone "Francis I'm almost to your house" _your long time friend Francis Bonnefoy has been sobbing in his apartment at his recently passed girl freind. _he responded quietly "oh ok well the doors unlocked so you could just come in..." _you and him have been best friends for a few years and he recently gave you a key because you come over so much, but since the dead girlfriend thing you have come over a lot more to comfort him. you reached his apartment complex and reached over in the plant next to the door. The key was in the pot. you walked in and every body knew you so they didn't ask you 'how was your day' nor pay any attention to you._ _So you just went up to Francis's apartment. You just walked right in as he instructed. _A man with shoulder length blonde hair turned around in his swivel chair in front of his computer "he's probably writing a story or poem about Joan again..." you silently thought to your self Francis looked happy for a change and he said as if reading your thoughts "I'm looking for stuff to paint and draw... I really want to start being artistic again Mon Cherie" He had the half smirk on his face... the butterflies in your stomach again. _you and him shared your artistic abilities _you looked at him tilting your head "how about the Eifel tower?" He held back his laughter a bit "well you know how Florida is Americas... thing?" you understood what he was saying "oh yeah so the tower is yours?..." Francis nodded still almost cracking up from the fact that you were actually talking about this topic.

**[Im going to end this chapter here and ill add one tomorrow if i get the time... I'm hoping to get a few chapters for this story. this is my first write so please review or something... i started today because sunday is France's birthday (7-14-13) so I kind of want to celebrate that fact... so review or some thing, thanks! *throws down a ball and a cloud of smoke appears and I disappear*]**


	2. still just hanging out

Fancexreader because I can XD [i do not own hetalia in any way shape or form]I

it was one rainy day, you were walking down the street from your home to your friend's house...

you whispered into your phone "Francis I'm almost to your house" _your long time friend Francis Bonnefoy has been sobbing in his apartment at his recently passed girl freind. _he responded quietly "oh ok well the doors unlocked so you could just come in..." _you and him have been best friends for a few years and he recently gave you a key because you come over so much, but since the dead girlfriend thing you have come over a lot more to comfort him. you reached his apartment complex and reached over in the plant next to the door. The key was in the pot. you walked in and every body knew you so they didn't ask you 'how was your day' nor pay any attention to you._ _So you just went up to Francis's apartment. You just walked right in as he instructed. _A man with shoulder length blonde hair turned around in his swivel chair in front of his computer "he's probably writing a story or poem about Joan again..." you silently thought to your self Francis looked happy for a change and he said as if reading your thoughts "I'm looking for stuff to paint and draw... I really want to start being artistic again Mon Cherie" He had the half smirk on his face... the butterflies in your stomach again. _you and him shared your artistic abilities _you looked at him tilting your head "how about the Eifel tower?" He held back his laughter a bit "well you know how Florida is Americas... thing?" you understood what he was saying "oh yeah so the tower is yours?..." Francis nodded still almost cracking up from the fact that you were actually talking about this topic.

**[Im going to end this chapter here and ill add one tomorrow if i get the time... I'm hoping to get a few chapters for this story. this is my first write so please review or something... i started today because sunday is France's birthday (7-14-13) so I kind of want to celebrate that fact... so review or some thing, thanks! *throws down a ball and a cloud of smoke appears and I disappear*]**


End file.
